The First Date Is Usually Very Awkward
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Kendall has a story for Jo. Sorta. Jo is away filming in New Zealand. The two of them are talking again. Time to discover some things. Part of the 'The First Is " Series (With spinoffs about James, Carlos, and Logan) Jendall friendship.


The First Date Is Usually Very Awkward

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Author's Note: This is a sequel, the first one being The First Night Is Never The Hardest. You can check my profile to see the others in this series. And yes, I'm sorry it took so long, I've got a new computer, and had to move all my files from that one to this one. So, that happened. Anyways, let's get going.**_

Jo Taylor had finished another day of shooting. Nothing special about this one, it was fairly basic. Kendall wasted to talk to her today, so when she got back to her hotel room she pulled out her laptop and got on FaceTalk. Kendall was already there waiting.

"Hi Kendall."

"Hey, Jo." Kendall replied.

"So, anything interesting happen yesterday?"

"Um, not really." Kendall said, warily.

"Kendall." Jo scolded.

"Okay, I went on a date with Danielle." Kendall admitted.

"Oh." Jo said. "How was it?" Jo was conflicted. Ever since she had met Danielle the two of them talked occasionally, usually while Kendall had to deal with some problem during the call. But she still had feelings for Kendall. That's why she still hadn't officially gone on a date with Robert.

"No worse than our worse date."

"That bad, huh?"

"I don't know. She tried hard, and I did too, but well, you know."

"Yeah. I do. I can't wait for this shoot to be over, only two years and three months left." Jo informed him.

"Great. I think I'm going to try again. She didn't hold it against me, but you know how it is your first date after a break up." Kendall said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course." Lie. You're lying, Jo. Stop it.

"Well then. Anything to report from the set?"

"No. Today was mostly Chauncey and Elmo scenes. I was in a few of them, but you've read the book."

"Yeah. Hey, don't worry, things'll pick up." Kendall said.

"Yeah. It'll all be good."

"So, anything else?" Kendall asked.

"I can't really think of anything."

"Hmm. This was short." Kendall said.

"Yeah. Um. Well, how's the hockey teams?" Jo asked.

"Pretty good considering it's the off-season." Kendall told her.

"Oh. Yeah, I don't follow hockey."

"Well, maybe if you start, that wouldn't happen." Kendall joked.

"I don't exactly have much time, you know. I'm sorta working all day, every day." Jo said.

"24/7?" Kendall asked. _**(I swear I wrote this before that album came out, rereading this made that stick out.)**_

"Well, no, but it's almost that much." Jo said.

"Okay, so maybe you can use your downtime to check it out."

"Fine, just remind me closer to when the sport starts up again." Jo told him.

"Okay, I will. You know, Danielle loves hockey."

"Oh, really? Did you take her to a hockey game?"

"Off season Jo, there are no games."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay." Kendall said.

"I never asked Robert about hockey."

"Well, it's not your thing. Don't feel like you have to because of me." Kendall told her.

"Okay. Well, is there anything else to talk about?" Jo asked.

"You know, I can't really think of anything." Kendall said.

"Neither can I." You're lying Jo, stop it.

"So, um good night." Kendall said.

"Wait, there is something." Jo hurried.

"What?"

"I feel bad."

"Are you sick?"

"No, not like that. It's guilt." Jo said.

"What?" Kendall was confused.

"I can't move on. I've got a boyfriend, but that's purely technical, I haven't done anything with him." Jo told him.

"Jo, I can't hold you back. You need to move on and live your life and if when you're done with the movie we can see if we'll work out." Kendall said.

"Okay, I'll try. Maybe tomorrow." Jo told him, but she was scared. Mostly about how she didn't want to forget about him. She didn't want him to forget about her. They were going to move on and forget about what they had before she had to leave for this job. The job of her lifetime, this would be her big break into stardom, sure New Town High was a great job, but Chauncey Jackson is a huge blockbuster based off of a best-selling book series. She just didn't want her Big Time Rush to leave her behind.

"Hey, Jo. Don't worry. It'll be fine. You are one of the best girls that I've ever known. I just don't want to see you sad."

"Thanks Kendall. I promise that next time you see me I'll be happier." Jo told him.

"Okay, good night Jo."

"Good night morning Kendall." Jo said. She ended the FaceTalk and put her laptop up. Jo got into bed and hoped that she would have free time for her and Robert's date. She needed to figure out what she was going to do. That's when she fell asleep and dreamed of making a choice. That's how she knew.

_**I hope that you enjoyed this story. I know that this is the sequel to a story that hasn't been coming out for a while, but with the file transfer and the fact that I have the entire story already written, I don't want to update it too fast, but that leads to me forgetting about it and so it takes a long time between stories. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this story and hopefully the sequel will be out soonish.**_


End file.
